Hidden Love
by Eirisan101
Summary: Host Club TamakiXHaruhi and another anime cross


HiddenLove

Chapter one: Haruhi's POV

Just about a year ago on the night of our graduation, Tamaki Suoh, a rich young man, expressed his final love for me and from then on, he proposed to me, a commoner with no lineage background. Of course, I felt the same way to him, but I replied the complete opposite of what my heart says. I couldn't marry at that age and of course, I could not marry him. One certain reason that I declined his offers was that I don't want to trouble him. Another reason is that I don't want to pull him down to reality. How could I, a commoner, be married to a rich young man who owns quite a lot of things? One other reason is that I don't want to be hurt again like before when Eiri left me alone. Earlier that day, I was almost over Eiri, but he called right before I left for the graduation, before Tamaki proposed to me. That is the one reason that I could not except his offer. I could not bare to have another man treat me the same way as Eiri did.

After I rejected his proposal, I left and moved to downtown Kyoto, where I now live as a writer. Since that night, I didn't see anyone that I know from my past. I moved far away from the place that would bring me memories of Tamaki and Eiri. I left that town and moved here to get away from myself. Everyone must've been worried about me, since I left without noticing everyone where I have gone to, not even to my father, who's probably hurt and very worried that I left home.

When I moved here, I have all the things I need to become a writer. Instead of using my name, I used a pen name, Karen Fujioka. I became a romance/comedy writer. My first book was published couple of months ago and by the first two days, all the copies of my book had been sold out. This tells me that people out there enjoyed reading the story that I wrote based off my own experience. Now, I'm moving on to another book and will be finish within the next eight weeks. This new story that I'm writing had more of romance into it than comedy and it is based of my troubling times with Tamaki and Eiri (I did try to leave their names out). Whenever I began to write, memories of Tamaki holding me safely in his arms kept on coming back. Sometimes when I write, I would start thinking about him and throughout the whole day pictures of him would flash in my mind, although I did try to take him out of my mind, but it kept on coming back.

To make things much more a mess for me, couple of nights ago, I went down to the nearest bar and I was supposed to meet my old friends from middle school and from across the sea. I did meet up with them, and we were having quite a blast. However, things get messy when I saw someone I tried to forget a long time ago with the guy that proposed to me last year, Eiri and Tamaki. They were having a group party with the other members of Host Club and Tohma Seguchi, the president of N-G label. It was a guy-only party. They also recommended a waiter instead of a waitress. That night, I found out that Tamaki and Eiri are getting married with three young girls from another rich family. I was quite disappointed. Right after that, Shuro, Mika, Presea, Tohru, Mizuki and I left the place. The guys were too noisy, and I just can't have them see me like this. Since that night, I could not force myself to start writing. I'm too distracted by the new information. The two men that I loved are getting married to another young and beautiful girls. Now I'm sitting here in the open, staring blankly at the sky and thinking of Tamaki and Eiri. It's been two days since I last saw those two and the others.

'Are you okay, Haruhi?' asked Shuro. 'You look like you're down since couple of nights ago, what happened?' I didn't want to trouble her and get involved into my little crazy world, so I lied to her.

'Nothing at all, I'm just bored,' I replied.

'Really? If you're bored, would you care to help me greet a young man who would be living here for only three months?'

'Sure, who is it?'

'His name is Tamaki Suoh, rich and young still,' she replied.

When I heard his name, I stopped listening to her babbling on about his appearance and his smooth talking. The man that I rejected has finally arrived by the time she finished talking. Right before she left to greet him, she turned to me for answer.

'So could you help me greet him?' she asked again.

'Sorry, I think my laptop's calling to me, so I'll be in my room,' I replied to her, 'and do not come into my room. Or even mention me to everyone else here in this room.'

'Sure, but what is it with you? You've been acting strange lately. Something is definitely up and I want to know why after I have everything settled. He will be sleeping next to your room.' 'Well make sure you tell her not to bother me, and on top of that, don't mention me at all. I don't want to ever fall for him since you have already fallen for him. See ya.' With that, I went into my room. This place is huge and a nice place to live in. I have everything that I needed in my room. When I walked in my room, I leaned against the door so I could hear every single word she's saying. After a minutes of leaning against the door, I walked toward my desk, where my laptop lay closed since last night. As soon as I turned it on, my cell phone rang. I let it rang for a few moment, and then answered it right before it goes through the answering machine.

'Hello?' I picked it up.

Hey, Haruhi, can you come out with us today? it's Tohru.

'Sure, what time do you want to meet? And where?' I asked.

Meet us at the new café down the road in which you lived. Mika, Presea, Mizuki and I are there at the moment, so we'll be waiting. Come now! Tohru commanded.

'Sure,' I said, completely forgot about Tamaki. I grabbed my jacket and left my room. On my way to the front door, I saw Tamaki and Shuro talking in the common. I tried to ignore them, however, Shuro caught me on time before I left.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

'To a meeting place,' I replied.

'Really? I thought you are busy with your 'work'?' she caught me red-handed.

I turned around and I caught the eyes of Tamaki staring down at me.

'I have to go, really before they kill me for having them await for my arriving, so I'll see ya,' I said turning back toward the door, trying to pretend I didn't see him standing there. However before I could leave, he caught up with me.

'Haruhi! Wait!' he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. 'Are you going to pretend that I ever exist?' 'Sorry, but I really have to go,' I repeated.

'No, I'm not letting you now that I found you,' he said.

I looked past him and saw Shuro gasping with both her hands to her mouth. I know what she might be thinking right at this moment. She's probably found out the reason why I've been acting strange lately.

'Well, if you're going, I'll come along with you,' he said, putting back his jacket on again.

'No, stop it, I've told you a year ago that I can't go with you,' I said, having enough of this nonsense coming from him.

'I don't care whether or not you love me, but I LOVE YOU!' he claimed.

When he said that, I was a bit surprised. All this time, I thought he hated me, and yet this is the first time I really see his love for me. This whole year, I have been troubling him. Frustrated and yet relaxed, I sighed.

'Fine, you win, but don't think that I still except your offers from last year,' I said and he let go of my arm and left with me.

During the moment that we have while walking from my house to the café, we didn't talk. At least I tried not to talk to him, for everything would make me fall for him deeper than before. When we got there, Tohru and Mika were waiting outside for me. They were shock to see Tamaki next to me. Mizuki and Presea waited inside, with them are four guys whom I knew. The four guys are Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoka and Mori.

'You're late!' Tohru said.

'You should've been here only five minutes ago,' said Mika, who were frustrated.

'Well, I'm here and I would like to introduce to you one of my friends from Ouran, Tamaki Suoh,' I said.

'Hello, Tamaki,' said Mika, 'I'm Mika, and it's nice to meet you.' 'Nice to meet you too,' he replied.

'I'm Tohru,' said Tohru.

'Well, are we all set?' I asked.

'Yeah, Presea and Mizuki is having fun talking to Hikaru and Kaoru,' said Mika as we walked into the private room.

'Yes, and we realized that all these guys are friends of yours from Ouran as well,' Tohru said, she had a special grin on her face.

'I don't think it's a coincidence that all these guys appeared here for no reason and that they knew who we are and who you are, is it?' Mika said.

'We are here to celebrate Eiri's marriage with Juniichi Kazumi,' replied Tamaki.

'Aren't you engaged to someone yet?' I asked.

'Nope, I know you were there couple of nights ago, that is why I said such thing,' he replied.

'What are you trying to do?' I asked.

'Making you jealous, duh,' he grinned.

'Hey, there Haruhi, Tamaki,' said Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time.

'What took you so long to get here, Haruhi?' Mizuki asked.

'I'm not even gonna answer that,' I replied.

'Well, we all know each others now, so we should just enjoy this day,' Presea said.

'Poor Shuro can't come,' said Mika.

'Oh well, she said she's busy,' Mizuki claimed.

'True, but now she's not, because I stole her customer away from her by bringing him along with me,' I replied.

'Really, oh well,' said Presea, 'should we order something? I'm quite hungry.' 'Sure,' I said, sitting down. 'Have you read 'em yet, Mizuki? Presea? Tohru? And Mika?'

All four nodded.

'Well what do you think of it?' I asked. 'Very good,' Mika and Tohru replied.

'I think you should be a lyricist someday, instead of being a plain, old romance writer,' said Mizuki.

'Really?' I said.

'Yeah, and also, since I'm your publisher, I've been getting mails for you, saying that you should continue the book,' said Presea.

'That's nice, what range of age is my book attracted the most?' I asked.

'Just about everyone, except for the old, old people, you know,' said Mizuki.

'That's really great,' I said, 'I'm actually starting to write a new one.'

'That's great, but you should take a break from writing,' said Presea.

'Yeah, I mean, sitting there in your room is quite tiring, you know,' Mizuki said.

'You need the resting time, Haruhi, or else you'll get stressed out and you don't want that to happen again,' said Mika.

'Fine, I'll take a whole week off from it, but if I continued to write, you can't blame me for loving to do that,' I said.

'Fine, do whatever you want, so long as you give me every chapter before you start on a new ones,' said Mizuki, 'Remember I'm your editor.' 'Yes, and you better give me the final written chapters before you go on to the next, I am your publisher,' said Presea.  'Fine, fine, could we just let that conversation go now?' I asked.

That whole day, we kept on talking about some random things, like what's been up with Veronica and Duncan, friends from United States. The whole time we were there, the five guys in between us girls. Tamaki sat to my right; Kyoka next to Mizuki; Mori to Presea; Hikaru to Tohru; and Kaoru to Mika. It was right around six that we called it a day. Kyoka, Mori, Mizuki and Presea drove their cars further down the road. Hikaru and Kaoru drove their cars towards our house. Tohru and Mika went back to their hotel. Tamaki and I walked back. This time around, we were talking the whole way. I had forgotten about those reasons and the rejection that I made about a year ago. When we got home, we found ourselves in a very bad position. We found Shuro with shirt all the way up to her breasts, with her boyfriend's hands sliding everywhere her body. They were kissing at the moment. When we got in, the two were looking at us. After acknowledging that we're staring at them, they moved far apart from each other.

'Hello, Haruhi and Tamaki, welcome back,' she said to us, and back to her boyfriend, 'well, we'll do it later, honey.'

'Well, I guess she is busy the whole time we were gone,' I whispered to Tamaki, who agreed with me.

'Are you taking your lovely boyfriend to your room, Haruhi?' Shuro teased.

'Yes, actually,' I said, 'but we're not doing what you just did.' 'You got me,' she laughed. 'Well, I'll see you later, I have unfinished business to do, so I'll see you later,' she said, 'oh and are you make dinner tonight?' 'Yeah, I've always been the one preparing the dinner, remember?' I reminded her.

'Well, forget about me,' she said, 'Eagle and I are going out for dinner.' 'Sure,' I replied, simply ignoring her.

'You do have to prepare dinner for your little boyfriend there, this way it would be quite a romantic night, and I'm not coming home until March,' she added.

'Why?' Tamaki and I asked curiously.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm getting married to Eagle this month and from then on, I'll be living with him,' she responded. 'Alright, congratulation, Shuro and Eagle,' Tamaki and I both said at once.

'We're leaving then,' said Eagle who was behind her the whole time. 'have fun.'

With that, they left. I could've sworn that they did this just to leave me alone with Tamaki, who's already walking up the stairs toward his room.

'So you know where your room is?' I asked.

'No, but I know that you know,' he replied.

'Fine,' I said, 'follow me.'

As I tried to catch up to him, I tripped over and almost fell, but he was close enough to catch me.

'Watch where you're going there,' he said with a smile that I've always dreamed of seeing.

'Thanks.'

We walked over to my room and from then on, he went into his room. When I got into my room, I noticed how dark the cloud had gotten. It's barely six thirty, and already it's dark. I turned my laptop on and went to my email account. I checked all my emails and afterward, I went to search for certain pictures of a certain anime. That is when I found out that it will rain soon, that is why it's getting darker outside. As soon as I turned my laptop and close it, the door to my room was opened and Tamaki stood there.

'Hey, I'm bored, do you mind if I spend time with you?' he asked.

'Sure,' I said, knowing his intention of being there for me during the storm.

We sat opposite of each other. I sat on my chair, while he sat on the chair facing the window. For a moment we didn't speak. I've never been this close to him this long before and it's making me so uncomfortable. I'm falling for him again, I thought to myself every time I saw his beautiful eyes.

'Do you really have no feelings for me?' he asked, still facing the sky outside the window.

'What are you talking about?' I asked.

'Well, you rejected my proposal last year and now you're a bit uneasy every time we're alone together in the same room,' he said.

'I don't know.'

'Do you love me?'

'I really don't know myself.'

'Tell me what are the reasons that you rejected me?'

'I guess at that time I wasn't over Eiri-san.'

'What do mean by 'over Eiri-san'?'

'Eiri and I were arrange marriage, but it didn't work out. I was a fool to have fallen for him. But I realized later that it wasn't love that I felt, it was just a little crush based off of appearance.'

'were you in love with me?'

For a moment, I could not speak. I don't know what to speak.

'I was and still am.'

'Then why did you rejected me a year ago?'

'Because I don't want you to think that I would only marry for the money, and I was afraid that if I were to say yes, you might leave me out because someone had told you that I'm only out for the money, I don't want that to happen.'

He looked at me, staring straight into my eyes. I tried to keep my eyes from tearing out, but I just can't. I cried for the first time since last year. He did nothing, but stared at me. I really don't know what he's thinking at the moment. It's hard to tell what he's thinking. He stared as I cried for a while, then he stood up. At first, I thought he would just leave, but instead, he walked over to me and wrapped his strong and warm arms around my weak body.

'I'm sorry if I made you cry,' he said.

I was in a shocking moment. He wiped away the tears and looked into my teary eyes.

'I knew that you loved me this whole time just by looking at your struggling face,' he said. 'that is why I came here in the first place. I've been searching for you this past year and now that I found you, I can't let yo go just yet.'

Again, I was speechless. I don't know what to say to what he said.

'it's ok, you don't have to cry anymore,' he said softly as he brings his face closer to mine. Our lips touched and his tongues invaded my mouth and that moment, he kissed me. The kiss wasn't short. And as he kissed me, he pushed me down to the bed. 'I love you.' He said once again.

'I love you too,' I said, now knowing what my true feelings are.

'is it okay?' he asked as he slide his warm hands underneath my shirt, and unhook my bra strap off.

'yes.'

He moved his mouth and went underneath my shirt. I moaned as he sucked my right breast. I could feel his warm mouth on my breast and I could also feel his thing coming into my body. His muscles were relaxed. His whole skin was a smooth and gentle like the skin of a baby. Those beautiful eyes of his stared down into my own dark eyes. We paused for a moment. We did it. Now we laid in each others' arms. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his. As we wrapped ourselves around each other, I want to keep this moment. I've never felt so secure and relaxed in my whole life compared to this.

Just as I feared, he got up and got dressed. I was too tired to get up, so I laid there watching him put his shirt back on and etc… To be honest, I've never thought he would come all this way just to find me. All this time, I thought he hated me, now I know that he really doesn't. However, when we were wrapping around each other, his eyes were in sadness. I don't know what could've brought him to sorrow, but I can never know unless I ask. When he finished dressing, he turned to me and smiled. Something about his smile just strike me down. It's a sad smile.

'Tamaki…' I mumbled.

'Haruhi, I'm sorry, but I really don't think that it's a good idea for the two of us to be together,' he said.

I knew this would happen anytime now, but I wasn't expecting it to be this soon. I got up and dressed as well and tied my long black hair down and just stood there. I don't know what's really going on in me, but I felt like my heart would tear and that there's no more point in life. I could not bare to see his face.

'Haruhi,' he repeated my name.

I just stood there and I don't know what else happened. All I know was that he left the room, leaving me alone in that spot. I looked outside and realized that the rain had just began to pour. I don't what to do anymore. I open the window and let the cold wind, along with few drops of water, to come in. I looked around for my laptop. I was just in a mood of writing when my cell rang. This time, I let it rang and leave it. My laptop, which is still on, was in a hibernating mode. That whole night, I typed. Even though I was supposed to be cooking in the kitchen, I just couldn't bring myself to leave outside my room. I was too afraid of what would happen next. That whole night, I locked myself in that room and listened to music.

I guess, my worst fear of losing myself had become true. I'd lost it all. I don't know what's what and what had happened.

Just as soon as I thought it would get better, my life was brought back in to hell.

Chapter two: Tamaki's POV

'Tama,' said a familiar voice as I entered the Suoh Mansion #2. The voice belongs to my new fiancée, Maria Vincent.

Maria is, as I mentioned earlier, my fiancée. We've known each other since we were born. Since we were childhood friends, I never really thought of her as more than a friend. But at the age of 17, my parents and her parents arranged for us to be marrying right after we graduate from high school. Nevertheless, my love for Haruhi is more than my love for my own fiancée. I have completely no choice but to marry Maria, or else Haruhi would be blamed for delaying our marriage. And that is what I fear the most. In order to keep her away from being known by both my parents and the Vincent's, I have to leave her like that and be ready for my marriage with Maria.

'What's wrong with you, Tama?' Maria asked, she had her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. I would surely miss Haruhi's smile.

'Nothing,' I said. Somehow, whenever I'm with Maria, I always want to question her love for me.

'Really, can I talk to you about something?' she said, dragging me into her room. When I thought that question, I really don't want to know the answer.

'Talk about what? Our wedding day?' I asked, curiously.

'No, I have some questions and problems that I want to share with you,' she said with a sad smile.

When we got into her room, she had me sit on the bed. She didn't sit next to me at all, but stood facing the large window. She stood there, silenced. For a moment, I thought she's gonna cry, but she kept those tears in. She turned to face me directly into the eyes.

'I don't want to marry this early,' she said.

I was, for once, shocked that she would say such stupidity thing to me.

'Why?' I asked. 'Our marriage had been delayed for about a year since we graduated. So why do you want to delay our marriage more?' She paused for a sec.

'It seems that through out the years at school, I've had fallen for a certain someone,' she said, 'I know I'm engaged to you and all, but I could not stop thinking about him. I'm deeply in love with Hatori Shoma, a famous doctor. I'm deeply sorry. But I can't love you equally as I love him.' She paused again and took a deep breath. 'I don't want to marry you at all. Don't worry about anything. I've already cleared everything with your parents and mine while you were gone.'

I looked straight at her, in shock.

'Also, I know that you're in love with someone else, I don't want to steal you away from her,' she said.

Another new fact and I was surprised that she knew all this time.

'How did you know?' I asked.

'Haruhi was the name, wasn't it?' she asked, 'I know who she is, we've met long time ago when we were invited to the Kane's party, directly invited by Duncan and Veronica Kane. We've been friends for the past years and I've been getting rumors saying that you're deeply in love with her and asked her out, but she rejected your offers.'

'Then why would you let me go with someone that I loved when that someone had already rejected me?' I asked.

'Because I know the real reason behind it,' she replied. 'I'm sorry if I'm intruding your personal life, but really, go back to her. She's in pain and she would really like it if you settle everything with her.'

Staring at her, all I could think is going back into Haruhi's arms. After final thoughts, I got up and got out my cell phone and called Hikaru and Kaoru.

'Hello? Kaoru? Hikaru? This is Tamaki,' I said, 'I know that you're busy and all, but do you think that you could make a reservation fast for a fancy restaurant in Kyoto within three hours?' I waited for the answer. 'You could? Great! And I need to get my way to Haruhi's place real quick, I need to see her. Alright? Thanks. I'll be there.' With that I close the phone and look toward Maria, who was smiling and talking on her cell to Hatori. 'I'm leaving. And thank you. I want to say good luck with Hatori.'

She smiled back at me and said, 'Thanks and you too, good luck in getting Haruhi back to me. Remember, whatever she said, she loves you more than anything else. If you call for her, she'll come to you. That's how she works.' 'Thanks. Good day!' and with that I left the room and head my way to Kyoto.

When I got to Kyoto, first I went to a flower store and bought beautiful and colorful of flowers. Hikaru called me back to inform me where the restaurant would be and what time I should get there. I have just about an hour and a half to finally explain everything. I then directly went over to her house. I've already checked with Shuro everything about the living expenses. I knocked on the door and waited for anyone to open the door.

'Coming,' said a soft voice. The door then was opened. I was hoping to see Haruhi, but it turned out to be Shuro herself.

'Where's Haruhi?' I asked.

'She just left five minutes ago,' she replied.

'Where to?'

'To the airport,' she said, 'If you go now, you might be able to catch her before she leaves the town. Her plane won't come until four in the afternoon, so you'll have just about three hours to find her. Good luck.'

'Thanks a lot,' I said and ran for my car. I called Hikaru to cancel the reservation at the restaurant.

It was an hour drive to the airport and when I got there, I was surprised that there weren't a lot of people. I went to the information desk to see whether anyone had seen her and at least three of them did. They showed me the direction to where she went. I followed the directions and when I got there, I saw her sitting there reading a book. I walked slowly toward her. Since there weren't a lot of people, I was able to get to her without any problem. However, before I could reach her, she saw me and stood up. Carrying her suitcase, she walked further away from me. I knew this would happen. I ran as she walked further away. When I finally caught up to her, I was able to grab her arm.

'What do you want from me?' she demanded, trying to snuggle her arm out of my grab.

'I want to explain everything,' I replied.

'What is there to explain?' she said, 'You played me on, and then you leave. You barely talked to me after that night. What is there to explain? You left without saying anything to me.' I guess I did hurt her badly.

'I want you to listen, I want to explain why I did such a thing.' 'What is it? You got ten minutes to explain, when that time pass, you have to leave me alone.'

'No you know what, I don't think you would think the reason is good enough, but I in deep love with you,' I said.

'You said that on that night and I believed you, and now you tell me the same thing again. What difference is there?'

'The difference is that I have nothing to hold me back this time.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Before, I was engaged to a childhood friend, Maria Vincent. I haven't told my parents about you because I don't want them to blame you for delaying Maria's and my marriage. However, Maria knew this whole time and she wants me to go to you and get you back.'

'Pathetic! You're engaged to her, why would you leave such a beautiful lady like her like that?'

'Because, I know that she's happy that the wedding is off.'

'How would you know that?'

'Because another man had taken her heart away from me. And I could not really love the her same way as I love you.'

I waited for her answer, but she didn't answer. She had her face down and without noticing it earlier, she cried. I don't know what it supposed to mean, but I pulled her towards me more and hugged her.

'What about me? You left me even though I'm weak, why now?' she asked. 'Why wait a year to finally come to me like this when you could've done so earlier?'

I paused, knowing nothing of how I could answer.

'I just can't understand you,' she continued. 'I was waiting for a year, but you never came up until three months ago. I knew that Maria is engaged to you back then as well. And she told me that she knew where I am after I left. You tracked me down way then, but you waited a year just to get to me. Why? What reason is there to wait for a year?'

'Because I want you to think that I 'coincidently' came to live in the same place you lived. To be honest, I really have no idea myself. But when I saw you again, I realized how deep my love for you. I want us to be together again. We could share wonderful things together.'

She looked at me in the eyes and sighed.

'So you tracked me down just to tell me this?' she asked.

'Yes, I don't want to loose you this time. Someone told me long time ago that if I don't do it now, someone else might take that something away from me.'

She looked at me as I wiped those tears out.

'Tell me, where are you going to?' I asked curiously.

'London.'

'Why?'

'Because I was in pain physically and mentally.'

'I know, and I apologize for what I did to you.'

'No, when I talk about physically, I mean physically,' she said. I was a bit confused when she said that. 'I'm pregnant. That's why I left.'

I was, again, in surprised.

'You're pregnant? Really? Does it belong to me?' I asked happily.

'Yes, apparently it is. As I mentioned earlier, I know about your engagement, that is why I was on my way to leave for New York. I don't want to get into your life and disturbed your engagement with Maria before.'

'Well, it's all okay now. I'm not engage to anyone anymore, so now I can love you a hundred percent.'

'And I love you too.'

'I know. And I want us to go out of this place and head for some place to eat dinner,' I said, dragging her.

'Where to? And it's not yet dark to be dinner,' she said.

'I don't care, since you're pregnant, I want you in complete healthy and by that mean, I want you to eat properly,' I said as we got outside the airport.

'But I have to leave? I can't just not go when I already ordered the ticket,' she said.

'Don't worry about that, you can just leave it,' I said.

'But-'

'No but, just ignore it.'

'Fine, whatever you said then.'

'Yes, whatever I say.'

We both laughed and smiled. I was finally happy that I'm able to finally love my loved one for eternity and no one could stop me now.

The aftermath-------------- Narration

In the end, the two lovei dovei couple got married a week after that day at the airport. Six months later, Haruhi gave birth to twins, both sons. Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunni, Mori and Kyoka were there to see the two couple lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
